


Shadow

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Knives, Love/Hate, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Mukuro gets bored of her life with Junko and decides to join Fenrir.[Prompt 24: “I’m sick of being in your shadow.”]





	Shadow

Mukuro loves Junko. But she also hates her.

It is fair to say they have a horrifically dysfunctional, unhealthy relationship. But she doesn’t really care. She loves to kiss Junko and inflict despair wherever they go, killing people and trying to kill each other. It’s fucked up, but she doesn’t know anything else.

But, around the age of fourteen, it starts to get to her. Junko is so loud and brash and bossy and cocky and is like a tornado of despair wherever she goes. Whereas Mukuro is quiet and more like an assassin, sneaking in to cause despair and escaping before the victims have time to notice. They are so incredibly different. But… but Junko overshadows her.

So she approaches her sister one day, pulls out a knife and pins Junko to the wall. The blade hovers millimetres from her neck, and Mukuro smirks.

“What do you want?” Junko mumbles, deep into her depressed personality. Although there is a glint in her eyes as she tracks the knife.

“I’ve got news for you,” Mukuro says. “I’m going to join Fenrir.”

“What, those fucking weirdoes?” Junko says. “Why?”

“Because I am a skilled soldier and I hate stagnating in this life. Besides,” she moves the blade, letting it gently rest against Junko’s skin. “I’m sick of being in your shadow. You always outdo me in everything we do. But… you’ll never outdo me in warfare.”

Junko stares at her. “You… really wanna go?”

“I’ve already made up my mind.”

“Shame,” Junko says. “I’ll miss you.”

And she leans forwards and gives Mukuro a kiss. But as their lips meet, something sharp digs into Mukuro’s thigh and she jumps backwards, swinging her knife. Locks of blonde hair flutter to the floor, and blood oozes down her leg.

“I’ll miss you too.”


End file.
